


Mourning

by landrews



Category: Saving Grace (TV)
Genre: Angst, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-16
Updated: 2013-10-16
Packaged: 2017-12-29 14:52:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 266
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1006711
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/landrews/pseuds/landrews
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Grace can't hear love.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mourning

**Author's Note:**

> Coda for Yeehaw, Geepaw- written September 5, 2007

Grace doesn’t wake until Earl sets her on her bed. She is drowsy. He feels like her father, and she is six years old. She grunts and snuggles into the warmth of the comforter he pulls over her. His light fills her head and she rolls over and hits hard, hot flesh. She freezes. 

Butch’s curved back. He doesn’t move. His breaths are even. Grace eases out one breath and then another. She traces his shoulder blades and thinks of him naked in the snow that day when they were kids. She thinks of Meemaw’s ring on his tongue and she hates herself, but she wants that. She wants to know what it would feel like to have that kind of love. 

The kind of love that will never be betrayed. 

Even though she isn’t capable of giving it in return. 

She turns over and creeps out of bed. Pulls on her pants and her boots. Grabs her gun and badge. Pats Gus and coos at him as she closes the front door on him. 

She parks outside Ham’s and finishes her smoke before she calls him. A few minutes later he’s pulling open her car door and a few minutes after that, they are tumbling to the floor of Geepaw’s empty trailer; the smell of weed in her nose and taste of whiskey on her tongue. Ham eager under her hands. 

The shadow that rides her presses on her heart until she gasps, trying to capture her breath and cage her tears. 

 

“Grace,” he whispers. “I love you, Grace.” 

She's too far away to hear.


End file.
